Mutual Negations
by angel moO
Summary: “Listen fellow girls… as you can see, this is not a “gender-friendly” high school. Here, girls hate boys and boys hate girls…” but she never knew that a man-hater like her and a boy allergic to women will fall in love...in the midst of this war /SasuSaku/


**Mutual Negations**

* * *

"_boys are dead idiots…period."_

_-Haruno Sakura_

* * *

**Round 01: And the Eternal Negation Started!!!**

* * *

A brown-haired boy pulled a shy, timid long-haired girl, Hyuuga Hinata, a first year freshman, towards a corner of the campus garden.

"Hinata-chan… I know it's sudden but I want to tell you that…." The boy blushed. Suddenly, he held her hands gently, making the girl squeal a bit. "Sh-Shotaro-kun…."

"Hinata-chan… I… I…"

"…hai??"

He gulped.

She gulped.

"I really plan to do this by the time of our opening ceremony, first day of our high school... I've been waiting for this day to come…"

"I…" _This is it!!! After several months of deep thought, waiting for our first day in high school…. I will be able to confess!!!! _

"…you—?"

"I…."

"**I don't care what you're going to say, brat—" **the sparkling, romantic atmosphere a while ago vanished—as the whole garden's environment turned black. the couple—or rather "soon to be couples" turned their heads slowly, like a winded toy, backwards… only to see a blonde girl with a VERY STRONG killing intent.

"**No confessions allowed here, boy…."**

SILENCE.

"Ya-Yamana…ka Ino???" the boy can't say her name completely in full fright.

"V-Vice President????" the same thing with Hinata… it's the VICE-PRESIDENT for crying out loud!!!

Yamanaka Ino, student council vice-president, pulled a big-sized fan, glaring murderously to the boy…**"DIE YOU BASTARD MALE!!!!!!!!" **she then shoved the poor boy away with a series of head hits while the girl (being confessed to) watched pitifully.

"_My high school love life!!!!!" T.T _*well, that's the girl's train of thoughts.

"**You…"** a voice was heard from behind the young girl, Hinata. She looked back and then froze to death as if she saw a ghost. "Your name." anger evident on the person's voice.

"Hyu—Hyuuga Hi-Hinata…"

The person grinned maliciously. "Hyuuga Hinata-san…?"

"H-HAI!!!" the girl straightened her posture and turned completely to face the "frightful ghost" she saw.

Mischievous smirk…

Sharp, flaring, emerald orbs…

Long pink locks….

"K-Kaichou-sama…" _(a/n: student council president)_

"Ha-Haruno Sa-Sakura-sama…."

"**I think we have a misunderstanding here…Hinata-san…" **Hinata froze. Sakura's glare at her is… intense. Killing aura: evident.

"**WHO WAS THAT LOWLIFE CREATURE???" **Hinata gulped. "A…A freak passing by….Haruno-kaichou." she, at last, completely uttered the "scripted" lie to please and calm the hot-headed student council president. It's all written in the handbook released weeks ago for the newly-enrolled freshmen.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "I see!" (flowers and shoujo bubbles everywhere) Hinata just stared at her numbly, shocked to her sudden change of expression. "Well, it's time for the morning assembly… be sure to be there!" Sakura smiled then waved before turning back to make her way to the stage, the vice-president followed her.

The freshman student heaved a deep sigh of relief. "That man-hating amazon ruined my high school love life!!!!!" she cried bitterly.

"**SAYING SOMETHING, HINATA-CHAN???" **Sakura smiled. _"Wha! She heard?!!!!" _

"No-nothing, Kaichou…heheheh…." She waved and ran slowly towards the assembly.

"_**WE SHOULD NOT LET THOSE FREAK, HEARTLESS BOYS PLAY WITH OUR PURE HEARTS!!!!" **_Sakura yelled using a microphone producing a terrible noise during the middle part of the morning assembly.

"Boys just know how to make our lives miserable…. So high school life without them will bring us to the right path!!!" She said proudly while talking to the _female_ populace of the school.

"_Where did the boys go???...weird." _she thought, seeing that the gymnasium where the morning assembly is being held is parted. There is a big line of black curtain separating the gymnasium into two…making _their _assembly occupy only half of the whole place.

"Upon enrolling, in this school, I, Haruno Sakura, the student council president, will make sure that you'll enjoy your high school life to the fullest!!"

Hinata pulled the _pink _student handbook given to her right after passing the entrance exam. She opened the 3rd page…

_**When someone asks about a 'lowlife creature', you should answer: "just a freak passing by, (insert name of the person you're talking to here…)"**_

"What's with this script-thing?? And why do they think of boys as 'lowlife'??" She scratched her head a bit due to confusion, thinking that she enrolled into a weird school.

"Remember this, new comers, including the sophomores and juniors here in the assembly that we should keep ourselves away from those mons—" Sakura hasn't completed the sentence when another sound of microphone was heard—probably from the other side of the big black curtain.

"**YOSH!!!!! How are you guys???!!!" **a very loud question was asked using the microphone that made everybody in the girls' assembly look at the curtain, curious of what's behind it….

A loud cheer from a crowd was heard after that.

"Wh-What's that??? A… a party???" Hinata asked a nearby classmate. The girl just shrugged, oblivious of the upcoming World War.

"Kaichou, the loud-mouth fiend has been released." Ino whispered to Sakura. "I see…" she bit her lip then held the microphone tighter.

"GIRLS!!!! I would like all of you to listen to what I'm going to say!!" The cheer from the other side suddenly subsided. "We should be aware that this high school is a co-ed one. But under my governance…"

Every first year girl gulped while the old students sighed and others cheered up. "…under my governance, NO BOYS SHALL LAY A HAND ON GIRLS IN OUR TERITORY!!!" The girl crowd then cheered. While the student council officers smiled triumphantly. "At last, after a year of hard work, we're here, realizing our mission." Ten-Ten casually said to herself.

"Hmp. That forehead girl really did it this time…" Ino crossed her arms and smirked.

"Mou…Sakura-chan, that's so cruel!!!!" The voice from the other side of the curtain spoke. "I've been telling you that—"

"I have no interest for negotiation, Naruto!" She rolled her eyes as she positioned the microphone near her. "Besides, you're just the vice-president of the Martian Student Council! Why don't you let your good-for-nothing president to show up?!"

"Kaichou, should we raise the curtain???" Ten-Ten suggested. Sakura raised her left hand, meaning it's a no. "I don't want the newcomers to see what HELL is like."

"Sakura-chaaaan!!! I don't want to fight with you!!! Let's just be—"

"Tell ,whoever your coward president is, that GIRLS WILL NEVER GIVE UP WITH BOYS LIKE HIM!!!! NEVER!! UNTIL HE SHOW UP WITH HIS UGLY—"

The curtain suddenly rose.

The half stage for the girls' assembly became whole, knowing that the female student council shares _the same _stage as the males'.

"Who is the ugly president?" A very cold voice was heard sending shivering cold waves to everybody—including the ever-man-hater Haruno Sakura.

Black spiky hair, deep cold obsidian eyes, fair skin, perfect face.

The person smirked.

…plus the killer smirk.

Sakura dropped the microphone.

"…**." **(Sound of microphone dropping)

"**hwaaaaah" **(Sound of jaws dropping) _hey, do jaw-drops have sounds?????_

"_Who is he??? He's so hot and handsome!!!!" _

"_Is he the male student body president??? So cool!!!!"_

"_He's so… gorgeous and all!!!" _

The girls begin to murmur as the female student body president, is frozen in awe.

"Che. I told you not to expose yourself so suddenly, Sasuke… look what you have done to the legendary Haruno-kaichou….so troublesome." Shikamaru, the public affairs officer said after a long sigh.

"Sa-Sakura-chan????" Naruto stepped a little closer to the _girls' territory. _Hinata, who is on the first year assembly, blushed. "T-That's th-the vice-president of the other council?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" at last, Sakura snapped from the total shock. She pointed her finger angrily to him.

"Fine... So you're my mortal enemy who had been hiding in the shadow of his vice-president since the last election?" She then picked up her microphone. "Listen fellow girls… as you can see, this is not a "gender-friendly" high school. Girls hate boys. Boys hate girls…"

"WHAAAA~ how come I'll hate you, Sakura-chaaaan!!!" Naruto shrieked. _Yeah, shrieked._

"For they're a bunch of unfeeling, stupid—"

"_I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART, SEMPAI!!!"_

_The wind blew harder. _

_Only God knows how many years of her lifespan was consumed by those seven ever-scripted words which she practiced at home last night…_

"_But I don't have a __**heart**__."_

"—heartless bastards." She looked down then silenced herself for a while. "Hn. Girls are the same…" Sasuke answered.

"…even **worst** than what you said we are." Sakura quickly lifted her stare to the person talking. _What an insult!_

"The feeling is mutual then…"

"Aah."

Sakura smirked. "With the authority given to me as the female student body representative, I, Haruno Sakura, declares a war between boys!!!!"

"for boys are dead idiots…period!!!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Haaaay. Just as I thought, Sasuke showing up was NEVER a good idea… gives me a lot of trouble in the coming days."

"Sakura-chaaaaan!!!!" Naruto held back tears as he chewed his handkerchief bitterly.

With just that, Haruno Sakura's hatred towards the 'lowlife' beings called 'boys' became deeper—more violent than ever. And what's with the "girls hate boys, boys hate girls" thingy?

"Che. It's a _long _story…so troublesome to tell." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he pulled a metal lighter case on his pocket. "GAAAAH!! That's why BOYS stinks!!! Smoking at school is prohibited!!!!" Ino screamed.

"Showing yourself after how many months of—"

"Hn. I find talkative girls annoying."

"WHAAAA—"

"It is you who started this…right?"

And since that opening ceremony, the whole Hidden Leaf High got involved with this crazy gender war—where a co-ed school is divided into two groups: the damsels in distress and their knights in shining armor. _Huh, I think it's like beauties and the beasts!!!!_

And whose fault is this war?

"Oi, Tsunade, don't you think it's being too noisy in the gymnasium?" A man with spiky white _(it's silver!!! My hair's silver!!! Got it?) _hair glanced at the woman on the table next to his. He put down his writing pen then closed his manuscript for the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Aaahhh!!!" The woman put down the sake bottle she just drunk, making a loud thud on her table. "I don't think it's my fault. It's your idea to establish two student bodies just for the reason of not separating this high school into two independent campuses.

"EEEH? But you said you won't give the other campus enough budget to—"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU PEEPED INTO THE HOT SPRING DURING AN OUTDOOR TRIP!!!! YOU **MALE **BASTARD!!!!" Tsunade slammed Jiraiya's table, destroying his manuscript. "WHAAA!!! MY ICHA MASTERPIECE!!!!"

"Nee, why is the administration office collapsing??" Naruto spoke using the microphone making everybody in the assembly look at the said building's direction.

"Who knows? It's an omen, I think?" Sakura said, smirking evilly towards Sasuke. The boy just stared at her coldly, pocketed his fist and also smirked. "I'm counting on you, forehead amazon."

"_**WHAAAAAT?!!!!!!"**_

* * *

_Notes: _yaay! So that's the first chapter for this story! Hoped you liked it… the story's been on my head for more than five months now so I think it will be a fun story… :) the sequence and the details aren't still cleared for this was only the prologue part, well, an 8-page intro, I think? But I guess it gave you quite the idea on how this story will go, ne? and also, sorry for my sudden disappearance, college is tough you know, but i'll make sure to make up for those months my fic became a dead one...

Summer vacation is coming so i'll have lots of free time then :)

Hope you guys enjoyed reading… and until the next chapter! ^^

-angel moo


End file.
